


Un extraño regalo navideño

by Janyo



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Nintendo - Freeform, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: ¡La Navidad ha llegado a Cappylandia! Pero la celebración más importante del año será saboteada por un peculiar regalo del Rey Dedede, sin embargo, nuestro héroe, Kirby se encargará de salvar el día y la cena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que terminé, lo escribí hace más de 4 años par un concurso de una página que ya no existe, pero me animé a subirlo a Wattpad, no creo que haya muchos fans de Kirby y de su anime, pero no dudo que alguien lo encuentre agradable. Lo subo tal cual lo hice en Fanfiction net hace un par de años, pero le he puesto un par de imágenes aprovechando las bondades de esta plataforma, en todo caso espero que igual lo disfruten, ls dejas con las palabras de mi antiguo yo.
> 
> Créditos: La imagen de la portada no es mía, fue hecho por la artista Eniotna.
> 
> Notas originales del autor:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! A continuación les presento este fanfic, es el primero que logré subir (y terminar) después de unas largas vacaciones sabáticas, además de ser el primer one-shot que publico, es un fanfic navideño de una de mis sagas de videojuego favoritas: Kirby. Está redactado en guión teatral debido a que originalmente era un fic para un concurso además de ser un "homenaje" a dos grandes fics de Kirby escritos con este estilo.
> 
> El universo en que se desarrolla mi historia es el del anime de Kirby, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga referencia a los juegos y aunque traté de hacerlo lo más apegado posible a la animación japonesa, hay detalles que espero lo hagan más entretenido. Una nota importante es que me basé en el doblaje latinoamericano por lo que puede que encuentren algunos nombres cambiados y la forma de hablar de algunos personajes distinta, pero no son cosas que afecten mucho el desarrollo de mi historia.
> 
> Por último les pido que al finalizar de leerlo me dejen algún review o crítica, me gusta leer lo que piensan y opinan de mi trabajo y también quiero saber en que estuve mal y en que puedo mejorar.
> 
> Gracias por su atención, y sin aburrirlos más, disfruten de esta -breve- historia.

Era una hermosa mañana en Cappylandia, en un frío 24 de Diciembre. A pesar de ser muy temprano, varios Cappies se arreglaban para uno de los días más esperados del año: Navidad.

Casi todos los habitantes ya estaban despiertos preparando todo lo necesario para el evento nocturno... bueno... todos a excepción de alguien...

Kirby: Zzzz...

En la casa del héroe de Cappylandia, o mejor dicho, en un árbol al lado de su casa, seguía durmiendo pacíficamente Kirby hasta que el joven guerrero fue despertado por las dulces melodías de los pájaros.

Tokkori: ¡Kirby despierta! ¡Kirby! ¡KIIIIIRBY! ¡Despiértese ya, perezoso!

Aunque en realidad lo que despertó al héroe fue su plumífero vecino, el pájaro Tokkori quien volaba alrededor del nido donde yacía Kirby durmiendo, gritando a todo pulmón para despertarlo.

Kirby: (babeando) ¿Poyo?

Tokkori: ¡Al fin estás despierto, chiquillo! ¡Ahora bájate del árbol y mueve tus pies, tenemos que irnos!

Kirby: ¿?

Tokkori: No me "¿?" (imitando la cara de Kirby) Eso ni siquiera es una palabra, debemos apresurarnos al castillo ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy, huerquillo?

Kirby negó con la cabeza.

Tokkori: ¡Buf! ¡Hoy es Nochebuena... bueno, aún es temprano... Pero quiero decir que hoy es 24 de diciembre, un día antes de Navidá!

Kirby volvió a poner cara de no entender nada.

Tokkori: ¿Cómo que no sabes que es la Navidá? ¡Pero qué tonto eres! La Navidá es... es... bueno... ¡de acuerdo, yo tampoco lo sé! Pero esa niña mandona dijo que hoy harían una gran fiesta y una cena en el castillo, lo que significa comida gratis...

Tokkori fue interrumpido por Kirby, quien ya estaba en el suelo muy contento haciéndole señas al pájaro para irse.

Tokkori: ¡Pero qué chiquillo más convenenciero! Nomás dicen comida gratis y ya estás más puesto que un calcetín... pero bueno, recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a esa huerquilla y a su familia para que podamos comer al rato ¿Entiendes, pequeño?

Kirby: (Alzando su mano derecha) ¡Poyo!

Tokkori: ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Vámonos pues, Kirby!

Ni tardos ni perezosos, Kirby y Tokkori se dirigieron rápidamente al Castillo del Rey Dedede. Mientras tanto, en dicho lugar, varios Waddle Dees, algunos Cappies y la familia de Tiff se encontraban decorando los interiores del palacio, colocando mesas y limpiando el amplio comedor.

Tuff: (barriendo) Mamá, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué estamos preparando todo lo de la cena de Navidad ahorita?

Lady Like: (limpiando una mesa) ¡Ay querido! Es para tener todo listo desde antes.

Tuff: Sí pero, ¿por qué tan temprano? Son como las diez de la mañana y la cena será dentro de doce horas. ¿No podríamos empezar a hacer esto unas horas antes de la cena de Navidad?

Lady Like: Bueno hijito, siempre hay que ser precavidos, no podemos hacer las cosas hasta el final porque si sucede algún imprevisto nos retrasaríamos.

Tuff: Sigo creyendo que estamos exagerando...

Sir Ebrum: (colocando un mantel) Vamos Tuff, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la Navidad pasada?

Tuff: Ahhh ¡Pero claro! Fue genial, hubo de todo, una gran pelea, un monstruo increíble, una transformación de Kirby que nunca habíamos visto y que solo usó ese día, varios artistas invitados... ¡incluso se revelaron varios secretos!

Sir Ebrum: Ejem, sí, fue excelente la Navidad pasada pero, ¿qué fue de la cena?

Tuff: Pues... me parece que aquella épica y emocionante batalla destruyó todo y como no había nada que comer, tuvimos que posponer la cena para el otro día.

Sir Ebrum: Exacto, por eso, nos dimos cuenta de que no debemos dejar todo para última hora, así que este año, acordamos tener todo preparado desde muy temprano.

Mientras padre e hijo dialogaban, detrás de ellos se acercaba silbando nadie más que el dueño del palacio, el Rey Dedede.

Rey Dedede: (silbando el tema musical de Dedede) ...

Sir Ebrum: Así, cuando el Rey mande al monstruo que tiene preparado para hoy, ya tendremos todo listo, y cuando Kirby lo derrote, no perderemos tiempo en hacer los preparativos y tendremos la cena de Navidad lista y sin retrasos.

El rey, sin dejar de silbar, dio una media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

Rey Dedede: (silbando y pensando) ¡Maldición! ¡El monstruo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

El monarca se dirigió velozmente a su guarida, mientras los empleados del castillo continuaban haciendo sus preparativos de la cena.

Lady Like: Y querido dime, ¿quién se encargará de la comida?

Detrás de ellos, estaba el Chief Kawasaki, quien al oír eso, se le iluminaron los ojos como quinceañera.

Tuff: ¡Cualquiera menos Kawasaki, por favor!

Las palabras hirieron como flecha los sentimientos de Kawasaki porque puso una larga cara de tristeza.

Chief Kawasaki: ¿Por qué a nadie le gusta mi comida? (llorando desconsolado) ¡Buaaahhh!

Sir Ebrum: ¡Oh Tuff, que modales! No tienes por qué ser tan cruel.

Sir Ebrum se acercó al Chief y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Sir Ebrum: No llores Kawasaki, de hecho, yo quería pedirte que te encargaras de la cena de este año...

Lady Like y Tuff: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kawasaki: ¿E-en serio? ¿Quieres que cocine toda la comida de la noche?

Sir Ebrum: Naturalmente Kawasaki, necesitaremos tus talentos para el evento de hoy.

Kawasaki: (con los ojos llorosos) ¡Oh sí, gracias, gracias Sir Ebrum! (Alzando una sartén) ¡¡Le prometo que hará la cena navideña más deliciosa del mundo!!

El Chief Kawasaki se fue directo a la cocina del palacio.

Lady Like: ¿Querido, estás seguro de esto?

Sir Ebrum: Claro, ya lo sabrán más tarde.

Lady Like: ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás planeando, queridito?

Sir Ebrum: (voz pomposa) No te lo diré... queridita.

Los dos adultos se hicieron ojitos y reían como tontos.

Tuff: Buag... Creo que no cenaré hoy... oye papá, ¿y Tiff?

Sir Ebrum: (saliendo del trance) Humm... debe estar en el centro comercial, la mandé por algunos víveres.

Tuff: Suertuda.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida Dedede.

Rey Dedede: (gritando) ¡Escargoon! ¿Dónde estás, baboso?

Escargoon: Detrás de usted majestad, además, ya le he dicho que no soy un baboso, soy un caracol.

Rey Dedede: No dije baboso como un nombre, sino como un insulto.

Escargoon: Bien... ¡Oiga!

Rey Dedede: No tengo tiempo de discutir babosadas, ahora dime, ¿por qué no me recordaste conseguir un monstruo para la Navidad?

Escargoon: ¡Claro que lo hice, le dejé post-its en su televisor desde hace dos semanas!

Rey Dedede: ¡Mentira! De ser así el monitor estaría...

El rey paró al percatarse que la pantalla de su televisor estaba parcialmente cubierta por varias hojitas amarillas con la leyenda: "Recuerde ordenar un monstruo para la Navidad. ~Cariños, Escargoon."

Rey Dedede: Bien, como sea pero también debiste expresarlo oralmente...

Escargoon: De hecho rey, desde hace una semana...

Rey Dedede: ¡Silencio! Como sea, enciende la máquina, pediré un monstruo ahora mismo.

Escargoon: Como quiera (enciende el monitor) pero dudo que encuentre algo para este día, seguramente ya se agotaron los buenos monstruos.

Rey Dedede: (lo golpea con el martillo) ¡Cállate y quítate del camino, baboso!

Escargoon: (en el suelo, adolorido) ¿Lo dijo como nombre o como insulto?

Rey Dedede: Shhhuuuuuu, ahí está el vendedor.

Después de verse el logo de Empresas Pesadillas, apareció la cara sonriente del vendedor en pantalla.

Vendedor: ¡Buenos días su majestad! ¿Algo tarde para encender el televisor, no le parece?

Rey Dedede: Cállate y sólo muéstrame el catálogo.

Vendedor: Jo, jo, jo; no tan rápido su alteza. Me encantaría hacer eso, pero hay dos problemas.

Rey Dedede: (molesto) Pufff... ¿Y cuáles son?

Vendedor: Bueno, la primera, si no se ha percatado, es que estoy en mis vacaciones.

La cámara hizo un alejamiento y permitió ver que detrás del vendedor estaba el mar y una hermosa playa además de oírse ruidos característicos y música costeña, mientras que el vendedor usaba su característico smoking, salvo que vestía una falda hawaiana en vez de pantalones y en la mano sostenía una bebida de coco con una sombrillita y todo.

Escargoon: ¡Vaya lugar para vacacionar! Oiga un momento ¿Si está de vacaciones como es que recibió nuestra transmisión?

Vendedor: Bueno, si se fijan más de cerca.

La cámara realizó otro alejamiento y se pudo apreciar que la "playa" era sólo una escenografía y que había una grabadora cerca que reproduce la ambientación.

Vendedor: ¿Olvide mencionar que le tengo fobia a todo lo que está fuera de mi oficina? Así que aunque no estoy trabajando, tomo mis vacaciones aquí, en las instalaciones de las Empresa Pesadillas, de hecho, vivo aquí.

Dedede y Escargoon se miraron entre sí mismos mientras que el caracol hizo un ademán de "este tipo está bien zafado" cerca de su cabeza.

Rey Dedede: ¡Eres un loco! ¡Además, si estás en las Empresas Pesadillas no te cuesta nada mostrarme el catálogo y darme un monstruo!

Vendedor: Jaja, pero señor, claro que no puedo, estoy en mis vacaciones pagadas (le da un sorbo a su bebida), no tengo por qué trabajar ahora mismo, aunque mi dedo esté a un centímetro del botón.

El vendedor dio otro sorbo a la pajilla de su coco mientras que Dedede controlaba su ira estrujando el cuello de su sirviente.

Escargoon: (siendo estrangulado) Se-señor, tal vez... si ofrece una... gratificación extra...

El rey soltó al pobre caracol mientras que el vendedor acomodaba sus gafas y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Rey Dedede: Esta bien chantajista, podría darte tu gratificación navideña si cooperas.

Vendedor: Lo que me lleva a mi segundo dilema...

Rey Dedede: ¿Pero qué demo-? ¿¡Ahora que!?

Vendedor: ¿No lo sabe? ¡Ya no tenemos ningún monstruo que vender!

Rey Dedede y Escargoon: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Vendedor: ¿No me diga que no lo sabía?

El empleado de Empresas Pesadillas sacó un calendario (con una imagen del mismo Vendedor posando para el mes de Diciembre sin camisa y usando un gorro de Santa) que tenía señalado el 25 de Diciembre.

Vendedor: Si se dan cuenta en este día (señala con el dedo), el 25 de Diciembre es el mejor día del año para arruinar, y como 8 de cada 10 villanos y presidentes primermundistas nos prefieren, siempre nos piden un monstruo para esa fecha, y generalmente para antes del 24, se nos agotan todos los monstruos.

Escargoon: Ugh... ¿Y era realmente necesario mostrarnos tu calendario sólo para decirnos eso?

Vendedor: Sí, sí lo era... ¿Quieren ver mi calendario para el próximo año? En enero me disfracé de bombero para...

Escargoon y Rey Dedede: ¡NO!

Rey Dedede: (furioso) ¡Maldición! (golpea a Escargoon varias veces con su mazo) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Escargoon: Debería... pedir... un casco... para Navidad...

Vendedor: (colocando su mano en el mentón) Hablando de obsequios, ahora que lo pienso... ¡Un momento!

Al oír esto Dedede se detuvo en seco.

Escargoon: (mareado) Gracias... mancha morada...

Vendedor: Nah, olvídelo, no es nada, puede seguir desquitándose con su sirviente.

Escargoon: ¿Qué? ¡NO!

Dedede oscilaba su martillo para seguir castigando al caracol cuando lo volvió a interrumpir el hombre de la televisión.

Vendedor: Aunque bueno... si tal vez...

Rey Dedede: ¡Ya me harté! ¿Tienes un monstruo sí o no?

Vendedor: Sí, pero no.

Rey Dedede y Escargoon: ¿?

Vendedor: Creo que nos quedó un monstruo en la bodega, aunque está algo incompleto, y como todos están de vacaciones, no lo terminarán hasta el siguiente año.

Rey Dedede: ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¿Qué tan incompleto está, le falta un brazo o qué?

Vendedor: Físicamente esta completo y en optimas condiciones, aunque a los científicos les faltó hacer todos los exámenes y pruebas exhaustivas para garantizar que el monstruo no presente problemas y sea 100% malvado, las políticas de Empresas Pesadillas siempre...

Rey Dedede: ¡Basta! Si esta completo el adefesio, entonces me lo llevo.

Vendedor: Bueno, si eso es lo que desea, en un momento le envío el monstruo, pero antes, debe hacer algo por mí.

De una ranura cerca del monitor salió un documento muy atiborrado con cientos de hojas.

Escargoon: ¿Qué es esto?

Vendedor: El contrato de acuerdo y una pequeña carta responsiva de que Empresas Pesadillas le entrega un monstruo incompleto bajo su propio riesgo (tosiendo) cof, y al firmarla, no nos hacemos responsables por daños cof, cof.

Escargoon: ¿Qué que fue eso último?

Vendedor: Nada, si no entienden, pueden leer con calma todo el contrato.

Dedede tomó el contrato y lo vio despectivamente.

Rey Dedede: ¿Leer? ¡Qué asco! (chasqueando los dedos) Escargoon, bolígrafo negro.

Escargoon: ¿Pero rey, no cree que debería leer primero antes de f...? (viendo como Dedede agita su mazo) ¡Aquí tiene señor! (le da un bolígrafo)

El rey firmó dicho documento y luego lo envío por la misma ranura.

Vendedor: ¡Muchas gracias su alteza! Le enviaré al monstruo de inmediato, el precio es el habitual... más un 20% adicional por mis servicios extraoficiales... ¡Chaoito!

Con eso, la pantalla se apagó, y unos segundos después, la máquina se encendió y comenzó la transferencia de la nueva criatura. Después de que un gran resplandor se disipara, en la máquina yacía una enorme caja decorada como un regalo con una envoltura color durazno rodeado por una cinta roja y con un moño carmesí encima de este. Parecía un regalo normal, aunque lo que resultaba curioso era una delgada enredadera verde que provenía del regalo y terminaba en dos pequeñas hojas del mismo color.

Escargoon: Vaya, incluso viene envuelto, ¡qué detalle!

Rey Dedede: Y trae una nota (leyendo) "No abrir hasta Navidad" ¡Pfff, que original! Yo no quiero espera hasta la media noche ¡Quiero que mi nuevo monstruo termine con Kirby ahora mismo!

El Rey Dedede acercó una mano para tocar dicho obsequio. Sin embargo...

???: No te atrevas a poner una mano encima a mi envoltura.

Una voz femenina y algo áspera que provenía de la caja advirtió al pingüino.

Rey Dedede: ¿Quién dijo eso?

???: ¿Acaso no sabes leer? Espera hasta la víspera de Navidad para disponer de mis servicios... O si no...

Rey Dedede: ¿O si no qué? ¡Yo soy el gran Rey Dedede y tu amo, así que yo haré lo que me dé la gana! Y si quiero que salgas ahora, saldrás ya...

Dedede tocó la caja rosada, y en ese mismo instante, una liana se enredó alrededor del brazo de Dedede.

Rey Dedede: (asustado) ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ¡Es este maldito engendro! ¡Escargoon, haz algo rápido!

Escargoon: De acuerdo su alteza.

El sirviente del rey tomó unas tijeras para jardín y se acercó al lugar de donde provenían las hiedras y al tratar de cortar una de ellas, las tijeras se hicieron pedazos.

Escargoon: ¡Ay cielos!

Rey Dedede: (gritando) ¡Escargoon, eres un inútil! ¡Y tú, regalo, planta o lo que seas, suéltame en este instante!

???: (riendo) De acuerdo, como usted guste, su majestad...

La enredadera sujetó al pingüino con gran fuerza y lo lanzó hacia arriba de la habitación, haciendo que Dedede quedara incrustado en el techo de su castillo. Escargoon se quedó congelado y muerto de miedo al observar la escena.

???: Y bien, mi baboso amigo ¿ahora qué harás al respecto?

La punta de la enredadera comenzó a rodear al caracol, este observaba temblando a su jefe, luego al extraño obsequio, regresó a ver a Dedede y nuevamente a la extraña "planta". De su boca salió una obvia respuesta.

Escargoon: (grito de mujer) ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Espera... ¿Me dijiste baboso como sustantivo o como insul...?

La liana apretó el cuello del caracol con más fuerza.

Escargoon: Olvídalo... creo que ya no importa... debí haber tomado mis vacaciones antes... ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí... (grito de mujer más agudo) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de Cappylandia, se encontraba nuestro héroe y su plumífero acompañante.

Tokkori: ¡Muchacho tonto! ¿A esto le llamas atajo? ¡El castillo está del otro lado!

Kirby no prestó atención a los regaños del pájaro: estaba inspeccionando los artículos de la tienda. Buscaba algo especial.

Tokkori: ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo y va...! Hey ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Kirby tenía un monedero estampado con la imagen de Meta Knight entre sus manitas, lo había abierto y estaba contando su dinero.

Tokkori: ¡Oh! (entrecerrando los ojos) Ya sé lo que quieres hacer... Quieres impresionar a todos con regalos, ¿no? (enojado) ¡Qué presumido! Sólo quiere lucirte con tus amigos para que...

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Kirby le mostró alegremente una costosa bolsa de alpiste al pájaro.

Tokkori: (con los ojos llorosos) ¡Oh Kirby, eres el úni... emmm el mejor amigo que he tenido! (abrazando la bolsa de alpiste) gracias compadrito (besando la bolsa) gracias, gracias, gracias...

Kirby: (molesto) ¡Poyo, poyo!

Tokkori: (soltando la bolsa) ¡Ejem! Es cierto hay que buscar algo para los demás... hey ¿tienes dinero suficiente verdad?

Kirby asintió confiado.

Tokkori: Bien, entonces vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

El héroe de Cappylandia y su compañero (quien seguía abrazando el saco de semillas) buscaron unos cuantos obsequios por todo el establecimiento. Varios minutos y una larga fila de clientes después, un trabajador de la tienda terminó de envolver todos los presentes. Tokkori (quien ahora sostenía una caja decorada color amarilla) avisó a Kirby que debía pagar.

Empleado: Uff, ese sería el último, Kirby. Tu cuenta es de 1800.

Tokkori: (sorprendido) ¡QUÉ! ¿Qué rompimos o qué? ¿Tienes el dinero, verdad chiquitín?

Kirby sacó de su monedero 20 piezas brillantes y se las entregó al cajero.

Tokkori: (histérico) ¡Ayayayayaí! Debe ser una broma ¡No va a alcanzar ni para pagar mi alpiste! Primero me prometes un buen regalo y luego no tienes plata para pagarlo ¡Eres el peor amigo que he tenido!

Empleado: Ok, aquí tienes tu cambio.

El empleado le devolvió dos monedas al esférico héroe mientras Tokkori observaba confundido.

Empleado: Oh espera ¿Propina, para mí? ¡Qué tierno, gracias Kirby!

Kirby: (asintiendo) Po.

Tokkori: Un momento ¿Cómo pudo pagar todo esto y hasta le devuelven cambio?

Empleado: ¿No lo sabía?, Kirby es un cliente distinguido, y como ha salvado a la ciudad y a la tienda en varias ocasiones, nuestro jefe le da un descuento del 99% ¡Gracias y Feliz Navidad! ¡Siguiente!

Tokkori: Vaya ¿quién dijo que ser héroe no tiene su recompen...?

De repente alguien chocó con el pájaro por accidente.

Tokkori: ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas cegatona!

Tiff: (molesta) ¿A quién llamas cegatona?

Tokkori: ¡Glup! Pero si es la niña enojona.

Tiff: (enojada) ¿¡Qué cosa!?

Tokkori: Emmm, quise decir Tiff, lo siento, me refería a otra chica gruñona.

Tiff sólo observó al ave con una mirada penetrante, suspiró y luego su expresión cambó al ver a Kirby.

Tiff: (alegre) ¡Hola Kirby! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Haciendo compras, eh?

Kirby asintió algo nervioso mientras intentaba ocultar los regalos, el llevaba en su espalda un saco del cual se asomaban algunos presentes.

Tiff: Jiji, no te preocupes, sé que compraste unos regalos, pero no vi ninguno, será una buena sorpresa para él afortunado que lo abra.

Kirby se calmó y le sonrió.

Tiff: Aunque me parece que son demasiados por el tamaño de ese saco... ¿No le compraste regalos para todos, verdad?

Kirby asintió con la carita más inocente del mundo, Tiff suspiró algo inconforme.

Tiff: Ay Kirby, creo que los demás te han metido ideas a la cabeza, la Navidad no es sólo una época donde se da regalos o se simpatiza con personas con las que raramente hablas, es una época de amor y paz entre todos los pueblos y las personas, no un sucio interés capitalista del que la mercadotecnia nos ha llenado la cabeza.

Kirby metió una de sus manos al sacó de regalos, y con mucha tristeza sacó un obsequio cubierto de una envoltura plateada y un moño rosa y se disponía devolverlo a la tienda.

Tiff: ¿Qué haces Ki... espera, ese es mi regalo?

Kirby: Hai (asintiendo con desánimo).

Tiff: (agitando las manos frenéticamente) ¡No, no, no! No tienes porque hacerlo, ya gastaste tu dinero y tiempo en eso, sería incorrecto que se desperdiciara.

Tiff tomó su obsequio que sostenía Kirby, lo inspeccionó discretamente por unos segundos y lo regresó al saco del que provenía.

Tiff: Creo que puedo soportarlo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo Kirby?

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Tokkori: ¡Jum! Sólo porque le conviene, ella no es un amigo incondicional y desinteresado como yo, porque...

Tokkori se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de la chica de tez pálida, el pájaro abrazó su regalo y se escondió detrás de Kirby.

Tokkori: ¡Glup! Atrás o le digo a Kirby que te coma.

Empleado: Tiff, aquí están las cosas que me encargó tu padre, salúdalo de mi parte; a tu familia y a ti les deseo una feliz Navidad.

Tiff recibió varias bolsas de parte del empleado.

Tiff: Muchas gracias, igualmente. (hacia Kirby) ¿Nos vamos para el castillo? Seguramente ya habrán casi terminado de adornar para la cena.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Dedede, en la sala donde se celebraría la cena anual de Navidad, los preparativos estaban casi listos. Varios Waddle Dees corrían por toda la habitación trayendo o acomodando cosas, Lady Like y Sir Ebrum verificaban que la mesa estuviera impecable mientras coqueteaban entre sí, Tuff los veía asqueados mientras jugaba con su Dedede Boy (Consola de videojuegos portátil de la compañía Dededentendo) y Kawasaki y el jefe de la Policía de Cappylandia intentaban colocar con mucho esfuerzo una estatua de hielo del Rey Dedede, era idéntica al monarca sólo que está tenía un par de alas de angelito en la espalda y sostenía un arco entre sus manos. Con dificultad lograron situarla al centro de la mesa principal.

Jefe Bookem: (cargando con dificultad la estatua) Oye Kawasaki, si la cena va ser hasta la noche ¿Por qué ponemos la estatua de hielo ahora? No creo que llegué entera para el brindis...

Kawasaki: (ayudando a Bookem) No me preguntes a mí, sólo sigo las órdenes de Sir Ebrum, dijo algo de que todo debe parecer que ya está listo, por si el Rey Dedede invoca al monstruo que seguramente tratará de deshacerse de Kirby... aunque yo tampoco le veo mucho sentido.

Después de un tiempo, ambos lograron acomodar la exageradamente grande y fría estatua del monarca, ambos se sintieron aliviados y soltaron un respiro de satisfacción, sin embargo, de la nada salieron volando por toda la habitación dos enormes cajas de regalos que se dirigían hacia dicha estatua.

Jefe Bookem y Kawasaki: (gritando) ¡¡NOOO!!

Ambos intentaron proteger la escultura que les había costado trabajo colocar, sin embargo, ambas cajas impactaron de lleno contra la figura congelada, por suerte, el golpe que recibió no logró moverla.

Kawasaki: Vaya, si que era pesada... ¿y de donde habrán salido esos regalos?

Todos los presentes estaban enfocados en las dos cajas de vistosas envolturas, una era más grande que la otra, la caja pequeña era de color morado con un listón y moño verde, la otra tenía una cobertura roja y rodeada de adornos amarillos, esta última empezaba a dar pequeños salto y de ella provenían extraños sonido inteligibles.

???: ¡Sabqubmb db abbbbi! ¡Sabqubmb db abbbbi!

Jefe Bookem: ¡Parece que hay una persona dentro del regalo!

Kawasaki: ¿Quién podrá ser, o mejor dicho quién lo habrá encerrado ahí?

Sir Ebrum: Esa voz... ¡Creo que es el Rey Dedede! ¡Tuff, rápido, trae unas tijeras y ayúdame a sacar a su majestad de aquí!

Tuff: Ah... no lo sé Papá, creo que el Rey estaría mejor ahí para que no intente arruinar la cena.

Sir Ebrum: No es momento de bromear, ven y ayúdame a sacarlo.

Tuff: Esta bien... oye, mira (señala la caja) tiene una nota de quien lo manda ¿Quién rayos pediría al Rey Dedede como regalo? Un momento, sólo es un aviso y dice "No abrir hasta Navidad".

Tuff le dio unas tijeras a su padre algo pensativo, Sir Ebrum con mucha prisa cortó el listón y parte de la envoltura para liberar al pingüino, cuando lo hizo, vio al rey atado de pies y manos y con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva tapándole el pico, Sir Ebrum no dudó en quitársela rápidamente.

Rey Dedede: ¡Ay! ¿¡Qué no pudiste hacerlo con más cuidado!?

Sir Ebrum: Perdóneme su majestad (desatando a Dedede) ¡Tuff, abre el otro obsequio, Escargoon debe estar dentro! Alteza ¿Qué sucedió, quién le hizo esto?

Rey Dedede: ¡Esa loca planta, o regalo, o lo que sea! ¡Esa maldita monstrua desobedeció mis órdenes de deshacerse del enano rosado y me encerró en esta caja barata!

Un fuerte latigazo azotó el piso cerca de donde estaba el pingüino. Y nuevamente de la nada, comenzó a escucharse una áspera voz femenina.

???: ¿Barata dices? ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar un lindo obsequio!

Rey Dedede: (asustado) ¡Ay no, ha regresado!

Sir Ebrum: ¿Quién ha regresado?

???: ¿Qué nadie en este palacio sabe leer y seguir indicaciones? Escribí claramente que no podían abrir los obsequios hasta Navidad ¿Acaso ya no hay respeto?

De las sombras apareció dando saltos esa figura misteriosa, era una enorme caja color melocotón y listones carmesís, pero este regalo tenía dos lindos ojos negros muy similares a los de Kirby pero con pestañas además de unas mejillas rosadas muy monas, pero contrastaban con una gran boca que mostraba sus "dientes" afilados, de la espalda salían una liana verde rodeada por algunas hojas, su apariencia era una extraña combinación entre tierna y aterradora, un monstruo con forma de un lindo obsequio pero de facciones escalofriantes.

Escargoon: Muchas gracias muchacho (ve al extraño obsequio) ¡AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

El caracol terminó de gritar y rápidamente se metió a la caja donde había estado encerrado.

Tuff: Vaya... que valiente.

???: Ya que no pueden esperar hasta Navidad, me encargaré de que no lleguen a ella ¡Empezando por el pingüino regordete...!

Rey Dedede: ¡Oye! Tú no estás muy delgada que digamos...

???: ¡Y el señor de peinado y bigote chistoso!

Sir Ebrum: Jojo. Me halaga señorita, pero soy Sir Ebrum para servirle (hace una reverencia) ¿Y usted es?

???: ¿Qué? Bueno yo... vaya... nadie había preguntado mi nombre antes... (con voz tímida) me llamo... Regampa... (recuperando la compostura) como sea ¡Tomen esto!

La liana de Regampa se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Dedede y Sir Ebrum, sin embargo, este fue bloqueado sorpresivamente por un destello dorado... inmediatamente, una música proveniente de guitarras españolas comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, enfrente del rey y su sirviente, estaban tres espadachines, Sable, Espada, (quienes tocaban dichos instrumentos) y el consentido, Meta Knight, este último comenzó a hablar con voz grave y con el acento andaluz más exquisito que se pueda imaginar.

Meta Knight: ¿Qué sería de un especial de Navidad... sin mi presencia?

Los espectadores: ¡Meta Knight!

Una pequeña tonada salió de Sable y Espada tras oír el nombre de su jefe.

Meta Knight: Muchachos, dejad eso para después, la cosa es seria. ¡Rendiros ahora Señorita Regampa o sentiréis el filo de mi espada!

Regampa: (sonrojada) ¿Señorita? Jiji, que bonito sonó... (recuperando la compostura) ¡Ejem! Diga, ¡No te metas enmascarado gótico, o tú también serás destruido!

Sable y Espada guardaron las guitarras, dieron un paso al frente sacaron sus armas.

Sable y Espada: Señor, deje esto en nuestras manos, no lo defraudaremos.

Meta Knight: ... Adelante chicos.

Sable y Espada: ¡AAAHHHH!

Los dos espadachines se lanzaron contra Regampa dando un gran salto y alzando sus armas, sin embargo, el enorme regalo dio un salto igual de alto y de su 'boca' expulsó dos obsequios pequeños contra ellos, al hacer contacto explotaron al instante, tirando a ambos guerreros hacia el suelo cubiertos de pólvora negra y tosiendo humo.

Sable: Emmm... cof, cof, todo suyo, señor.

Meta Knight no parecía sorprendido, esgrimió su espada nuevamente y se dirigió a su adversario.

Meta Knight: Bien, parece que queréis terminar así, no me queda más remedio que pelear.

Regampa: Vamos, hablas como si estuvieras seguro de vencerme.

Sin más demora, Regampa lanzó dos regalos más hacia el caballero enmascarado, pero esto los esquivó con mucha facilidad y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su agresora. Ella sin embargo no se rindió y continuó repitiendo su ataque, pero fue eludido igual número de veces. Aunque ningún proyectil, dio en el blanco, después de un tiempo los obsequios que había lanzado comenzaron a explotar encadenadamente, dañando la habitación y algunas mesas para la cena, asustando a la gente.

Lady Like: ¡Ay queridito! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Está arruinando mi mantel!

Tuff: ¡Y el resto de los adornos! ¿Estuve trabajando y quejándome para nada?

Sir Ebrum: Lo sé querida, pero no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que esperar hasta que Sir Meta Knight tenga la situación bajo control.

Finalmente el mencionado espadachín estaba cerca de su enemiga, pero ésta arrojó un regalo más, pero lo hizo enfrente de ella, al desintegrarse la caja, lo único que quedó fue una espada, la cual tomó con su única liana.

Regampa: ¿Así que te gusta luchar con espadas, eh? ¡Pues dos podemos jugar al mismo juego!

Sin embargo, con un fugaz tajo de Galaxia, el Meta Caballero partió su arma en dos. Él osciló su arma con orgullo.

Meta Knight: Me temo milady que necesitará un sable más potente para vencerme.

Regampa: En ese caso creo que usaré un arma igual a la tuya.

Una vez más, la caja parlante dejó caer otro regalo cerca de ella y esta vez lo que salió fue una espada, pero idéntica a Galaxia.

Meta Knight: ¡Linda imitación, pero necesitáis más que una copia para desafiar mi sable!

Ambos blandieron nuevamente sus armas, pero esta vez, hubo un mismo choque de fuerzas, y la espada de la enorme caja con ojos no se rompió.

Meta Knight: ¡Imposible! ¡En verdad es una copia idéntica de mi espada! ¿Cómo...?

Regampa: Es la magia de la Navidad y uno de mis poderes especiales ¿No te encantó mi regalo? ¡Ha!

La batalla continuó, dos Galaxias chocaron entre sí para decidir quién era el mejor, aunque no tardó mucho en que el caballero enmascarado mostrara habilidades superiores con la espada y de un ágil corte, desarmó a su oponente. Oscilando su sable, se disponía a dar el golpe definitivo, pero inesperadamente, el Rey Dedede se interpuso en su camino.

Rey Dedede: ¡Detente!

Meta Knight: Su majestad ¿Por qué?

Regampa: (sorprendida) ¿Por qué me proteges? (seria) No... no es que me importe, claro...

Rey Dedede: Gasté mucho dinero en este horrible monstruo ¡Espero que por lo menos destruya a Kirby y así habrá valido la pena!

Meta Knight: ¡Su alteza, no es momento para...! ¡Glup!

Regampa: ¡¿HORRIBLE MONSTRUO?!

Furiosa, la planta dio un fuerte latigazo que golpeó a Dedede y este se estrelló fuertemente contra el enmascarado, aprovechando esta distracción, Regampa enredó su liana alrededor de Meta Knight y lo alzó en el aire.

Regampa: ¡Basta de juegos! Será tu fin, caballerito.

Meta Knight: (respirando con dificultad) De todos los motes... que pudisteis decirme... teníais que elegir ese... sí que sois malvada...

???: ¡¡HIIIYAAAAA!!

Una fuerte patada derribó al enorme regalo y esto causó que soltara al caballero, sin duda alguna era la rosada y esférica forma del héroe de Cappylandia ¡Kirby!

Kirby: (con voz desafiante) ¡Poyo!

Meta Knight: Gracias Kirby.

Tiff: ¡Mamá, papá! ¿Están bien?

Lady Like: Sí querida, estamos bien, pero los adornos no tuvieron la misma suerte...

Tiff: Ay mamá, olvida eso, tenemos que detener esa cosa.

Rey Dedede: ¡Al fin! ¡Ya llegó el enano! (señalando a Kirby con el dedo) ¡Regampa, te ordeno que destruyas al molesto de Kirby de una vez!

Sin mucha dificultad, la caja con rostro se recuperó del impacto y se acercó a Dedede y sin previo aviso, le dio un latigazo en la cabeza, incrustándolo en el piso.

Regampa: ¡Tonto! Claro que voy a derrotar a ese pequeño entrometido, pero no lo haré por ti (solloza) pingüino tacaño y grosero... (a Kirby) Vaya, vaya ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un rico malvavisco rosado... mmm...

La extraña caja lamió sus 'labios' con su larga lengua de serpiente, que en realidad era el extremo de un listón rosado, sin embargo, su actitud engreída desapareció rápidamente cuando algo atrapó su vista.

Regampa: ¿Qué tiene el saco que escondes detrás? ¿Acaso son... regalos de... Navidad?

Kirby quedó extrañado pero se movió para que la rara criatura viera el contenido del costal.

Regampa: Todos son para tus amigos... y la gente que conoces... ¿A todas las personas de este lugar, no?

Kirby asintió confundido. Y así como así, la furia e ira se adueñó del monstruo Navideño.

Regampa: ¡Todos estos regalos, para un montón de desconocidos! ¡No sé porque... pero Gaaa... Gaaaa...! ¡Eso me hace enfurecer! ¡RRRRRRRrrrrrrrrooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!

Regampa lanzó un fuerte rugido que dejó a todos perplejos, luego, se abalanzó alocadamente contra Kirby.

Tiff: ¡Kirby cuidado!

Kirby: ¡Po...!

El héroe rosado esquivó con éxito el intento de aplastarlo, pero sin descansar, la caja maligna lanzo varias series de golpes con su liana que eran esquivados por Kirby con algo de dificultad, mientras, Sir Ebrum, Sable, Espada y Meta Knight trataban de sacar al Rey Dedede del suelo donde había quedado atorado.

Sir Ebrum: A la cuenta de 3. 1... 2... ¡3!

En vano intentaron jalar al monarca de su sitio, Tiff y Tuff se le acercaron al caballero enmascarado.

Tiff: Meta Knight ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es ella y por qué está tan enfadada?

Meta Knight: Es un monstruo adquirido por el rey para destruir a Kirby, sin embargo es mucho más fuerte que los enemigos anteriores de Empresas Pesadillas, tiene poderes increíbles... y además, una personalidad muy extraña.

Tiff: Ahora que lo pienso... ese monstruo estaba hablando, no parece muy común que los monstruos de Empresas Pesadillas hagan eso, por lo general son bestias sin cerebro que siguen órdenes sin dudar y esa cosas acaba de revelársele al Rey.

Regampa: ¿Monstruo, bestia... ¡COSA!? ¡Acabaré contigo primero mocosa!

Tiff: ¡Ahh!

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Regampa se abalanzó contra la chica, pero fue oportunamente bloqueada por Kirby, aunque él recibió de lleno el impacto, alejándolo unos metros.

Regampa: ¡Maldición, deja de entrometerte rosadito!

Tiff: (preocupada) ¡Kirby no!

Meta Knight: ¡Él estará bien Tiff, esto es como un día de campo para él, pero te necesita de otra manera, vamos maja, concéntrate!

Tiff: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Kirby, tu puedes!

Kirby se puso de pie al recibir una fuente de energía por parte de Tiff y a su vez de Warp Star; repuesto, movió apresuradamente sus pies, dio un diminuto salto hacia adelante y dando un hondo respiro, comenzó a inhalar a su enemigo, esta, para evitar problemas, comenzó a lanzar pequeños regalos explosivos los cuales fueron inhalados por Kirby sin dificultad.

Regampa: ¿Así que te gustó comer mis bombas? ¡A ver qué parece esta!

La enorme caja con rostro arrojó un regalo mucho más grande, casi tan grande como ella, y al caerse la cubierta se veía una bomba mucho más grande, Kirby siguió succionando pero debido al tamaño y la velocidad del explosivo, la bola rosada no pudo absorberlo a tiempo, disparándolo varios centímetros atrás.

Tiff: ¡Rayos! Kirby... ¡Absorberla no servirá, tienes que absorber otra cosa para derrotarla! ¿Pero que le ganará a un regalo planta? Si no hubiera destruido la chimenea...

Tuff: ¡Lo tengo! Si algo he aprendido de Dededemon Edición Verde Pistacho, es que los Dededemon de tipo Hielo vencen a los Dededemon de tipo Planta.

Tiff: ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando de tu juego del Dedede Boy? No creo que eso funcio...

Tuff: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Kirby, absorbe la escultura de Hielo!

Kawasaki, Jefe Bookem y Rey Dedede: ¡Nooo!

Kirby: ¡Hiyaa!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el héroe de la ciudad absorbió la estatua que tanto le había costado colocar al chief y al jefe de policía; inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Kirby giró incontrolablemente hasta cambiar en tonos azules, su piel en un azul claro y sus mejillas y pies en una mezcla de azul y púrpura, y con una elegante corona hecha de varios cristales congelados y un hermoso rubí adornándola en el centro, sin duda alguna era la transformación de Kirby Hielo.

Regampa: ¡Miren nada más! Mi delicioso malvavisco se transformó en una rica paleta de hielo. (riendo)

Kirby Hielo: (molesto) ¡Poyo!

Regampa: ¡Inténtalo rosa... diga, azulito!

Kirby Hielo patinó elegantemente por el piso del castillo, y al acercarse lo suficiente a Regampa, esquivó con gracia todos los ataques del enorme obsequio viviente y dio un gran salto con vuelta triple mientras exhalaba bocanadas gélidas que lograron enfriar parte de su rostro y su liana, sobresaltada, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a lanzar enormes cajas, una de ellas excesivamente grande que al parecer contenía explosivos, pero el Héroe de Dreamland pudo congelar soplando fuertemente sólo con su aliento y antes de que los nuevos cubos de hielo tocaran el suelo, de una fuerte patada lanzó el regalo congelado más grande, Regampa recibió de lleno el impacto y una gran explosión de chispas, pólvora, hielo y el mantel de Lady Like hizo que la criatura de moño rojo desapareciera en la enorme cortina de humo producida por la detonación.

Todos menos Kirby, Dedede y Lady Like: (festejando) ¡Sí!

Rey Dedede: (sorprendido) Mi monstruo y mi hermosa escultura de hielo ¡Nnnnoooooo!

Lady Like: (asustada) ¡Ay no qué horror! ¡Mi hermoso mantel, pasé semanas tejiéndolo!

Sir Ebrum: (abrazando a su esposa) Tranquila querida, lo importante es que este contratiempo termi...

Kirby Hielo: ¡Deeeeeiiiiiaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Un grito ahogado de Kirby silenció a todos en la habitación, una gran llamarada había derribando al protector de Cappylandia, todos (menos Dedede) vieron preocupados a Kirby, después, al causante de su dolor; de la cortina de humo producida, salía dando ligeros brincos y sin presentar ningún signo de daño, Regampa; la criatura de Empresas Pesadillas tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía con su boca la caja de regalos abierta en la que se veía un Lanzallamas.

Tiff: ¡Kirby! (se acerca a él)

Meta Knight: (asombrado) ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir ante un ataque así y no recibir ningún rasguño?

Tuff: ¡Sí, yo vi como Kirby le dio una buena paliza! Debe estar haciendo trampas o algo.

Regampa: ¡A callar!

Volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga ígnea hacia el joven guerrero estelar, pero por suerte, el Meta caballero pudo tomar a Kirby y a Tiff segundos antes de ser alcanzados por la peligrosa flama, por ahora el rosado héroe había perdido su transformación y no parecía haber recobrado la conciencia.

Tuff: ¿Cómo? Creía que el Hielo bastaría para derrotar un tipo planta... quizás debimos usar ataques tipo Fuego, Volador o Veneno.

Regampa: En primer lugar mocoso, olvidaste el tipo Bicho (aclarando su voz) ejem, quise decir, usar la lógica de un videojuego es una idea estúpida y en segundo lugar, al parecer nadie ha notado que soy un perfecto regalo navideño.

Todos parecieron estar confundidos antes su último comentario.

Regampa: ¿Acaso tengo que explicar todo? ¡Un buen regalo navideño es grande, hermoso, llamativo y debe estar lo suficientemente bien protegido para llegar completo y en perfectas condiciones hasta la Navidad! En otras palabras, quiero decir que soy indestructible hasta la media noche, y no se hagan ilusiones, no creo que ustedes sobrevivan hasta las 12 de la noche... empezando por esa niña entrometida ¡Kyyyyaaa!

La criatura de envoltura color melocotón disparó fuertemente su liana dirigiéndose hacia Tiff quien intentaba reanimar a su rosado amigo; estuvo a punto de ser vapuleada por la peligrosa hiedra, pero en el último segundo, Kirby se reincorporó rápidamente tomando la verde enredadera con ambas manos y protegiendo a su querida amiga.

Kirby: (entre dientes) Ppppooo... yooo...

Tiff: (asombrada) Kirby...

Lady Like: (con ambas manos en sus pómulos) ¡Ay que romántico!

Tiff (ruborizada) ¡Mamá! No es momento de... ¡Resiste Kirby!

Al instante, Kirby también se sonrojó, pero a causa del esfuerzo extra que hacía al evitar que dañaran a la chica. Regampa trataba de forzar su lazo para dañarlos, pero estaba también luchando con sus pensamientos, aunque en voz alta.

Regampa: (presionando) ¿Cómo es posible que aún tenga energías después de mis ataques? Sabiendo que puedo dañarlo más ¿Se atreve a proteger a esa mocosa... a su ser... querido?

De pronto, la enorme caja cesó sus esfuerzos y retrajo su larga enredadera, luego, tomó con ésta el saco que tenía todos los regalos que había comprado Kirby.

Regampa: ¿Por qué haces esto Kirby? Proteges a ésta gentuza, y hasta al pingüino malagradecido que trata de eliminarte... (llorando) incluso te atreves a regalarles cosas a personas que no han hecho nada por ti, que no te dan nada a cambio ¿Por qué, eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Enojada, Regampa tomó el lanzallamas y abrió fuego llenando la habitación de flamas y creando otra nube de humo de la cual se veía dos cosas redondas incendiándose.

Tokkori: ¡No puede ser! ¡¡No a él!!

Rey Dedede: Al fin... aplastaron al enano... (alegre) ¡Yahoooo!

Tokkori voló desesperado hacia los objetos en llamas, extinguió el fuego lo más rápido que pudo y luego lo tomó entre sus alas llorando amargamente.

Tokkori: ¡No! ¿Por qué a él? Era lo que más quería en el mundo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo... No...

Tuff: (afligido) Sí lo sé, sé que es muy triste, yo también lo quería... (dejando de llorar) un momento ¿Qué es lo que estas cargando?

Tokkori: ¿Pues qué otra cosa? ¡El regalo que Kirby me dio! Era una deliciosa y suculenta bolsa de alpiste...

Tuff: ... ¡Tonto, Ya me había preocupado! ¿Entonces dónde están Kirby y mi hermana?

Rey Dedede: (molesto) ¡Maldición, aún sigue con vida la peste rosada!

Una vez más, Meta Knight había intervenido a tiempo, los tres estaban del otro lado de la habitación.

Tiff: ¿Qué haremos Meta Knight? Si lo que Regampa dice es cierto, no podremos derrotarla hasta que sea Navidad. Debe tener alguna otra debilidad...

Kirby: (cansado) Poyo...

Meta Knight: No nos habíamos topado con un enemigo invencible hasta ahora ¿Qué debilidad tendrá ese monstruo con problemas psicológicos?

Tiff: ¿Problemas Psicó...? ¡Meta Knight, eso es! Tengo una idea, ya sé que puede derrotarla, necesito ir a mi cuarto por eso ¡Distráiganla mientras regreso!

La chica salió corriendo y dejó a ambos guerreros estelares solos.

Meta Knight: ¿Qué tenéis pensado Tiff?

Regampa: ¡Los destruiré... los destruiré a todos!

Meta Knight: Sea lo que sea, será mejor "calmar" al monstruo ¡Vamos Kirby!

Kirby: ¡Hai! (asintiendo)

Padre e hijo, que diga, Kirby y Meta Knight obstruyeron rápidamente el camino de Regampa, aprovechando la rápida intromisión, el espadachín azul logró arrebatarle el lanzallamas a la criatura y se dirigió a Kirby.

Meta Knight: ¡Toma ya!

El enmascarado le arrojó la flamante arma al héroe rosado y este la absorbió al instante y no tardó en sufrir otra metamorfosis, ahora su tez era de un tono más oscuro y sus mejillas y pies de un color rojizo, similar a su corona de Hielo, tenía una parecida pero con una exuberante flama y una piedra de Jade como adorno. ¡Era Kirby Fuego!

Regampa: ¿Aún no lo entienden estúpidos? ¡Soy imparable hasta que llegue la Navidad! Sé que están tratando de ganar tiempo, pero no creo que soporten tanto castigo ¡HAA!

El enorme presente continuó arrojando distintos objetos, con veloces tajos y vigorosos flamazos, el Meta Caballero y Kirby Fuego repelieron los peligrosos obsequios, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Regampa escupía más y más regalos hasta que ambos guerreros no lograron deshacerse de los paquetes explosivos y uno de estos detonó de lleno arrojando por los aires a nuestros héroes.

Meta Knight: ¿Kirby, estáis bien?

Kirby: Buayo...

Nuevamente Kirby había perdido su transformación, él y Meta Knight respiraban con dificultad y tenían algunos raspones y signos de daños en sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de ellos se rindió, antes de que la criatura de Empresas Pesadillas diera un paso más, Tiff llegó corriendo a la habitación llevando un libro con ella.

Tiff: ¡Kirby, absorbe esto, con esto le ganarás!

La chica de tez amarilla le lanzó el libro, Kirby obedeció sus órdenes y aspiró el libro para luego comenzar nuevamente su proceso de transformación.

Meta Knight: Tiff... ¿un libro, pero de qué? ¿Cómo nos ayudará a derrotar a un ser invencible?

Tiff: Con la única debilidad que tiene ¡Su mente!

Meta Knight: ¿Qué?

Tiff: Tú me diste la idea Meta Knight, para una persona con una personalidad bipolar y evidentes problemas psicológicos, nada como ver a un terapista. Le di un libro de Psicología que saqué de la biblioteca hace unos días.

Meta Knight: Vaya... muy ingenioso...

El cuerpo de Kirby continúo brillando hasta que aquel resplandor que lo rodeaba se desvaneció y le dio al guerrero estelar otra apariencia, ahora tenía unas gafas sin aumento, una barba gris de candado y vestía un pequeño smoking café.

Tuff: ¿Qué es esa rara transformación? ¿Kirby abuelo?

Meta Knight: Caray... no tenga idea... debe ser Kirby Psicólogo.

Kirby: (con entonación más grave) Po yoo.

Regampa: (carcajeando) ¿Esa es la gran transformación que puede derrotarme? ¡No me hagas reír 'anciano', me encargaré de mandarte al otro mundo abuelito!

Kirby: (sonriendo) Ha ha.

Regampa salió disparada hacia la nueva transformación de Kirby, este simplemente la esquivó con gracia y se colocó debajo de ella, y sin perder, el redondo héroe dio un fuerte puñetazo a la enorme caja color durazno y la mandó volando hacia arriba, dejando a todo boquiabiertos.

Tuff: ¡Órale! Kirby Abue... digo, Psicólogo es muy fuerte ¿Qué ataque fue ese?

Meta Knigth: Parece... que Kirby perfeccionó el famoso "Puño del dragón de Sigmund Freud"

Tuff: (sospechando) Algo me dice que te inventas los nombres de los ataques Meta Knight.

Regampa no tardó en caer de las alturas, pero al aterrizar cayó encima de una sofá de Psicólogo color madera.

Regampa: ¿Qué rayos es esto? (moviéndose) ¿Por qué no puedo bajarme de este raro sillón?

Meta Knight: Al parecer Kirby ha comenzado su terapia... Regampa, no podrás bajarte de ahí hasta que le cuentes al 'doctor' tus problemas.

Regampa: ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡Yo no tengo ningún proble... tú...!

Kirby se acercó a su enemigo y en las manos sostenía un bolígrafo y una libreta, procedió por escribir algunas notas y luego, se quedó viendo al furioso regalo por unos minutos, la tensión en Regampa comenzó a disminuir y su expresión maníaca y esquizofrénica desapareció para sustituirla por una más calmada y tímida.

Regampa: Bien, sí así es la única forma de salirme de esta silla para poder acabar más rápido con todos bien... yo, no tengo ningún problema... es decir, yo...

Kirby se quedó mirándola, no salía palabra alguna del rosado héroe, pero su mirada parecía comunicarse con el monstruo de Empresas Pesadillas, como si la interrogará o la presionara con solo verla.

Regampa: ¿Mi infancia? Yo... realmente no tuve una, soy una creación más de Empresas Pesadillas, simplemente desperté un día en un laboratorio rodeada de científicos y otras criaturas, como cualquier otro monstruo, me entrenaron y ayudaron a desarrollar todas mis habilidades, en mi caso yo podía... no... no...

La expresión de Regampa se tornó triste mientras varios recuerdos de su pasado llenaban sus pensamientos...

_"Una alegre, joven y pequeña Regampa estaba entrenando y peleando con otros jóvenes monstruos, el avión Aeburón; el sabueso con orejas-puños Kan Foo y un murciélago redondo y de fuego, QuiroBat._

_Joven Regampa: (riendo) ¡Sí toma esto Aeroburrón, ja ja!_

_Aeburón: (molesto) ¡Déjame en paz, me llamo Aeburón! ¡Toma esto tonta!_

_El pequeño sub-jefe en forma de aeroplano le lanzó pequeños misiles a la adorable cajita de regalos, ésta saltaba contenta y los esquivó sin mayor complicación mientras le arrojaba un regalo que al explotar dejó aturdido al avioncito._

_Joven Regampa: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Gané otra vez, qué divertido jaja!_

_Una fuerte alarma sonó y de una puerta salió un extraño hombrecito con bata de laboratorio y lentes, este se dirigió hacia los monstruitos de la habitación._

_Científico: ¡Muy bien, terminó el entrenamiento de hoy! Es hora de su nada merecido descanso, y cuando terminen, continuaremos con las actividades malvadas para hacerlos unos verdaderos engendros._

_Joven Regampa: (levantando su liana y muy alegre) Señor Científico Malo._

_Científico: Solo llámame Científico, niña._

_Joven Regampa: Ya que hoy es Navidad ¿Podemos hacer el intercambio de regalos ahora?_

_Científico: ¿Navidad, que rayos es eso? Pero ya que escuché la palabra regalos ¡Adelante!_

_Joven Regampa: Bien, aquí tienen uno para cada uno, también usted Señor Científico Malo._

_Una joven y entusiasta Regampa lanzó de su boca un regalo para cada quien, aunque algo asqueados, todos recibieron sus obsequios con gusto._

_Aeburón: ¡Un casco y bufanda militar!_

_Kan Foo: ¡Un saco de boxear!_

_QuiroBat: ¡Un tanque de combustible!_

_Científico: ¡Todas mis cuentas pagadas, justo lo que más deseaba!_

_Regampa miraba regocijado las reacciones de sus camaradas, y ansiosa espera recibir sus propios regalos, ella imaginaba que le daría todo lo que deseaba, un estuche de maquillaje, un nuevo moño, chocolates y si tenía suerte una cita con Aeburón, se ruborizaba de sólo pensar y fantasear que el chico que le gustaba le mostrará un muérdago y tuvieran que seguir la curiosa tradición navideña, sin embargo, todos se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron de ella como si nada._

_Joven Regampa: (confundida) ¿Por qué se van? ¿Y mis regalos?_

_Todos se miraron entre sí y luego echaron una fuerte y burlona carcajada._

_Joven Regampa: (triste) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_Aeburón: ¡Si serás tonta! ¿Por qué te regalaríamos algo a ti?_

_Joven Regampa: (más triste) ¿Pero por qué no? Hoy es Navidad y además, yo les di regalos muy chulos... además porque... porque... soy su amiga..._

_Kan Foo: (riéndose) ¿Amiga? Ja ja ja, todos somos sólo un montón de monstruos bien malosos, ¡No tenemos amigos!_

_QuiroBat: ¡Y aunque así fuera no te daríamos un obsequio, eres una niña muy fea, tonta y para colmo presumida! (imitando burlonamente) ¡Ay mírenme! ¡Soy Regañampa! Soy una caja de zapatos gorda que escupe regalos y salgo en "Roedores al Ataque" y ustedes no". Por favor Jajaja._

_Joven Regampa: (llorando) No sean crueles... y me llamo Regampa, soy un bello regalo de Navidad... que puede (solloza) hacer feliz a la gente... sólo quería que me dieran algo a cambio..._

_Científico: (con voz calmada) Ay Rejarampa, tranquila..._

_La Joven Regampa secó un poco sus lágrimas y trató de sonreír, pero el científico le dio un fuerte golpe en la 'nuca'._

_Científico: (enojado) ¡Pero como serás idiota! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eres? ¡Eres un maldito monstruo que fue creado por Empresas Pesadillas para ser mala y destruir todo lo lindo y bello en este loco mundo! Tu apariencia y habilidades no debes usarla para (voz suave) "Hacer feliz a la gente y darles regalos bonitos" (nuevamente iracundo) ¡Sino para traer caos y destrucción y darle una buena impresión al cliente para que siga comprando nuestros productos!_

_Joven Regampa: (llorando) Yo... yo sólo... yo sólo... (gritando) ¡QUERÍA TENER UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Regampa rompió en lágrimas mientras que sus compañeros se reían sin parar y se burlaban de ella._

_Científico: (molesto) Pues Feliz Navidad, imbécil... creo que tendremos que poner especial énfasis para hacerte malvada, Rejarampa._

_Los sujetos abandonaron la sala de entrenamiento, dejando a una herida chica, ahogándose en sus amargas lágrimas."_

Regresando a la situación actual, la gente escuchó la historia de Regampa y quedó conmovida. Mientras, el regalo durazno sollozaba e intentaba contener el llanto.

Rey Dedede: (llorando) ¡Oh que triste historia, pobrecita!

Escargoon: ¿Rey, está llorando?

Rey Dedede: ¡No baboso, me gusta lanzar agua por los párpados!

El monarca tomó la mano de su sirviente y la utilizó como pañuelo.

Escargoon: ¿Por qué habré preguntado?

Regampa: (sollozando) Después de ese momento comencé a guardar todo el odio y rencor que me habían hecho sentir, decidí que no volvería a dar un regalo y que usaría mi poder para hacer el mal; mi entrenamiento continuó, estaba en las últimas fases para convertirme en un monstruo de Empresas Pesadillas, pero debido a las vacaciones de esta temporada, todos los científicos se fueron y me dijeron que reanudarían actividades hasta el siguiente año. Permanecí dormida hasta que uno de los vendedores me ofreció a algún cliente atolondrado que dejó su pedido en el mismo día de Navidad, y como para esta fecha los monstruos se venden como pan caliente, era la única que quedaba.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Dedede.

Rey Dedede: ¿Qué? El inútil de Escargoon olvidó recordarme que pidiera un monstruo antes.

Escargoon: No creo que lo miren así por eso su alteza, creo que no debió tratar de arruinarles la Navidad a todos... de nuevo.

Regampa: (secándose las lágrimas) Bien, bien, esa era toda mi historia 'doctor' así que si no le importa, tengo una Navidad y varias vidas que arruinar... ¡ugh! (tratando de moverse) ¿Cómo, aun no puedo bajarme? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ya te conté todo!

Meta Knight: Olvida su tratamiento, señorita.

Regampa: ¿Qué?

Kirby Psicólogo permaneció pensativo mirando sus notas, luego a Regampa, regresó a sus notas y luego, volteó a ver a Tiff, se quedó contemplándola unos segundos y luego, en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Kirby se deshizo de sus notas y de la transformación y sin perder tiempo se acercó a Regampa.

Regampa: ¿Qué estás hacien...? ¿eh?

Kirby: (con voz dulce) ¡Poyo!

Kirby se abalanzó contra Regampa y esta cerró confundida sus ojos, al abrirlos notó que la bola rosada abrazaba al enorme regalo de la forma más tierna posible.

Regampa: ¡Basta tonto! Creí que ibas a curarme no a enfermarme de ternura... basta (sonrojada) me avergüenzas...

Casi todos los presentes sudaron una gran gota por la nuca, algunos tuvieron una reacción distinta.

Lady Like: ¡Ay qué bonito! ¿Así que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de amor? Jojojo.

Tuff: ¿Eso es todo, después de una dura batalla con un monstruo invencible que casi nos destruye y lo único que necesitaba era eso? ¡Deben de estar bromeando!

Meta Knight: (confundido) Debo confesar que esperaba algo completamente... distinto...

Rey Dedede: (molesto) ¡No! ¡Quería que mi monstruo acabara con Kirby no al revés y no así!

Regampa: ¡BASTA!

La caja de regalos se soltó del agarre de Kirby y respiró con dificultad aún ruborizada.

Regampa: No... creas... que... yo bueno... este... ¡es decir! Necesitaras algo más que abrazos para hacerme cambiar de opinión, yo no voy a rendir... ¿A dónde vas?

Kirby fue hacia Tiff, la tomó de la mano y le señaló a Regampa, luego al costal destruido donde tenía los regalos que había comprado y luego hacia una de las cajas de regalos vacías que había usado Regampa como arma.

Tiff: Acaso quieres que yo... ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Kirby asintió alegremente.

Tiff: ¡De acuerdo! No me tardo.

Todos quedaron confundidos mientras Tiff se alejaba cargando algunos restos de regalos y envolturas abiertas. Al parecer Regampa seguía confundida y sin moverse tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, quería atacar a Kirby, o a alguien más, pero no parecía estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Unos minutos más tarde Tiff volvió con un obsequio en manos y se lo dio a Kirby.

Tiff: ¡Aquí tienes!

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Regampa: ¿Qué es... esto?

Kirby a su vez, le entregó el presente a Regampa, ésta, muy insegura lo aceptó.

Regampa: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Pa-para mí?

Kirby: Hai (asintiendo con la cabeza).

Regampa: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Qué? pero... yo no... no les he dado nada... y... no lo merezco...

Tiff: Pero te lo regalamos, de parte de Kirby y todos los aquí presentes y no te preocupes, puedes abrirlo desde ahora si así lo desea.

Regampa: ¿¡Pero es que no lo comprendes, niña!? ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

La caja color melocotón devolvió el regalo a Kirby, aunque este insistió en dárselo.

Regampa: (llorando) ¡No lo merezco! Después de todo lo que he hecho y además... ¡Es ridículo! No tengo ni pienso darles un regalo, ¿para qué molestarse?

Tiff: Para ser un regalo viviente y crearlos, parece que no sabes mucho sobre obsequios.

Regampa: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, cómo te atreves?

El monstruo de moño rojo alzó su liana cerca de Tiff, pero Kirby aprovechó para dejarle su regalo.

Regampa: ¿Ah?

Tiff: Un regalo, el que sea, se da sin esperar nada a cambio.

Regampa: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué darías algo si no esperas recibir un beneficio?

Rey Dedede: ¡Es cierto, esa niña está loca!

Meta Knight: Alteza, cierra el pico y deje hablar a la pequeña.

Rey Dedede: Grrr...

Tiff: Damos regalos por varias razones, pero pensar en hacerlo sólo por querer una recompensa está mal; intentamos demostrar con un pequeño objeto lo mucho significa una persona para nosotros, pero... no quiere decir que esa persona deba sentir mismo por ti.

Regampa: (sollozando) Pero... yo di grandes regalos... esperé grandes cosas...

Tiff: Si, pero ese fue tu problema, tú puedes hacer grandes cosas, pero los demás no, aun si te hubieran regalado algo esos 'amigos' tuyos ¿Crees que hubiera sido de la misma manera que tú? ¿Qué tal si te regalaban algo sencillo, no porque así quisieran, sino porque es lo único que lograron conseguir? ¿Eso los haría malas personas?

Regampa: Pues... sí, ¿o no?

Tiff: Claro que no, bueno, tus camaradas de Empresas Pesadillas eran unos tontos malagradecidos, pero de ser buenos amigos, eso no los hubiera convertido en malas personas. Si regalas esperando algo a cambio, te llevarás una gran decepción la mayoría de las veces, pero si das sin pedir nada a cambio...

Tuff: También te llevarás una gran decepción la mayoría de las veces, hermanita.

Lady Like y Sir Ebrum: ¡Tuff!

Tiff: Quizás, pero lograste hacer feliz a la persona que querías, y esa es la razón principal de un regalo, hacer feliz a la gente sin importar lo demás, eso debería ser suficiente.

Regampa: ¿Pero tú donde quedas? ¿Quién te regalará a ti?

Tiff: Tus amigos, tu familia, la gente que realmente te quiera, aquellos a los que no les importe darte algo aunque tú no les des algo a cambio, o tal vez, a quien menos te lo esperes.

Kirby: ¡Poyo poyo!

Tiff: Toma de ejemplo a Kirby, él gastó todo el dinero que tenía en regalos para todos nosotros, incluso para algunos desconocidos o amigos poco agradecidos

La rubia miró a Tokkori, pero este seguía lamentándose junto a las sobras de su alpiste.

Tiff: En parte, porque la gente le ha dicho que así debe ser, pero creo que también lo hizo porque le divierte y le gusta ver feliz a los demás ¿No dijiste eso en tu recuerdo? ¿Qué tú querías hacer feliz a la gente?

Regampa: Sí, pero teniendo esa habilidad me gustaría que alguien me lo agradeciera ¿Cómo voy a recibir regalos si no tengo amigos, familia o gente a la que le importe?

Tiff: Bueno, puedes comenzar haciendo algunos ahora mismo, al parecer a Kirby le agradas, no dudaría en darte otro abrazo... y si decides no seguir causando problemas, creo que yo podría hacer lo mismo. Ahora, ¿Quieres abrir tu regalo?

Regampa: Esta bien, pero después de esto, voy a terminar con...

Aunque intentaba guardar las apariencias, la ansiosa actitud de la caja de color durazno dejaba claro que no podía ocultar su felicidad por abrir el primer regalo de toda su vida; con todas las ganas del mundo, Regampa despedazó con su liana de forma frenética la envoltura y listón del regalo dejando una simple caja de cartón. Maravillada, se quedó contemplando el contenido de su regalo.

Regampa: No lo creo... esto es... es un poco de maquillaje, un listón nuevo y chocolates ¿Para mí? Bueno... están un poco aplastados pero... creo que esa fui yo Jajaja ¿Qué importa? (llorando de felicidad) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Regampa se arrojó contra Tiff y Kirby pero esta vez para darles un caluroso abrazó con su única liana, ambos no tardaron en responder el afectuoso gesto. Casi todas las personas miraban conmovidas entre lágrimas la enternecedora escena con un unísono "Ahhh" excepto por Dedede quien seguía molesto.

Rey Dedede: ¡Ay por favor, son un montón de bebés llorones! ¡Si hace un momento ese monstruo casi destruye mi castillo y ahora la adoran!

Regampa: ¡Gracias amigos! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

Tiff: (respirando con dificultad) Primero que nada... tratar de no partirnos en dos...

Regampa: ¡De acuerdo!

Regampa soltó de inmediato a Tiff y Kirby, los cuales cayeron al suelo intentando respirar normalmente, poco después la chica se repuso y continuó.

Tiff: Ejem, y segundo, la gente estaría más tranquila si te disculpas y prometes ser de los buenos.

Regampa: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea por mis nuevos amigos! A partir de ahora prometo no tratar de destruirlos y les suplico a todos que perdonen mi mal comportamiento...

Tokkori: ¡Jamás te perdonaré! Destruiste lo que más quería en este mundo... eres la peor...

Regampa expulsó un gran obsequio que al abrirse reveló el mismo saco de regalos que había destruido momentos atrás, sacó una caja con envoltura amarilla y se la entregó al quejoso pájaro.

Regampa: ¿Tokkori, cierto? Lamento lo de hace rato, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es reponer los regalos de Kirby, aquí está lo que él te iba a regalar.

Tokkori: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias comadrita, eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido!

Kirby: ¿Poyo?

Tokkori: Meh... tu también Kirby (abrazando su regalo) ¡Ay como te amo, no vuelvas a irte de mí jamás!

Regampa: Ahora, para compensar mis acciones ¡los ayudará a limpiar este desastre!

Lady Like: ¡Eso me parece maravillosa, querida!

Y así, Regampa y el resto de las personas en el castillo del Rey Dedede se pusieron a trabajar para dejar el salón como estaba previo al incidente. Unas horas después todo había quedado como antes, las mesas preparadas y cubiertas por los hermosos manteles de Lady Like, los adornos como nuevos, cortesía de los poderes de Regampa, la escultura de hielo del Rey estaba en su sitio y sin ningún rasguño y todos los regalos que había traído Kirby estaban debajo del enorme árbol de Navidad.

Llegada la noche, todos estaban sentados en la mesa preparados para la cena navideña, sin más demora, el Chief Kawasaki había servido todo el banquete, prácticamente todos veían los platillos con algo de desconfianza sin embargo, Kirby saltó a la mesa.

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Chief Kawasaki: ¡Espera, no hagas eso Kirby!

Alegremente el héroe de Cappylandia absorbió toda la comida que Kawasaki había servido, aparentemente, el único mortificado por eso era el chief.

Chief Kawasaki: ¡Ay no! La cena está arruinada ¿qué haremos?

Sir Ebrum: Tranquilo Kawasaki, Waddle Dees, por favor sirvan el otro banquete para los demás.

De la cocina del palacio comenzaron a entrar varios Waddle Dees en fila que llevaban charolas y platos y fueron dejando a cada uno los invitados.

Tuff: ¡Qué bien, comida de verdad!

Sir Ebrum y Lady Like: ¡Tuff!

Chief Kawasaki: Pero... usted me pidió que hiciera el banquete de Navidad, creí que serviría comida para...

Sir Ebrum: Lo sé Kawasaki, pero el año pasado Kirby terminó comiéndose todo y tuvimos que comprar más comida y el evento se volvió a retrasar. Supuse que pasaría lo mismo hoy y como a Kirby le gustan mucho tus platillos y lo dejan satisfecho, creí que sería una buena oportunidad contar con tu ayuda.

Chief Kawasaki: ¿Me utilizó para alimentar a Kirby? Me hubiera avisado antes...

Sir Ebrum: Lo siento, creo que estabas demasiado emocionado con la idea de hacer la cena de Navidad que no me diste la oportunidad pero, ¿al final todo salió bien, no? Tu cocinaste, todos 'disfrutamos' de tu comida, Kirby está satisfecho y así todos podremos continuar la cena sin problemas ¡todo gracias a ti Kawasaki!

Chief Kawasaki: Bueno, si lo pone de esa manera ¡muchas gracias Sir Ebrum!

Todos: Ja ja ja.

El gran banquete continuó sin problemas con un rosado héroe que ahora dormía con el estómago lleno y los demás disfrutaban de la cena en paz y sin preocuparse del apetito de Kirby o del mal sazón de los platillos de Kawasaki. Pasaron el resto de las celebraciones del día y ahora, pasada las 12 de la noche oficialmente era Navidad y ya era hora para el momento más esperado de la velada: La entrega de regalos.

Tokkori: ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos, yo empiezo pues!

El ave de plumas amarillas desgarró su regalo a gran velocidad mientras que los demás lo observaban divertidos.

Tokkori: ¡Sí, es la mejor bolsa de alpiste del mundo, no me la creo, justo lo que quería! ¡¡Gracias compadrito!!

Kirby: ¡Poyo!

Chief Kawasaki: Déjenme ver, a mí me dieron... ¿un libro para aprender a cocinar? que graciosos...

Tuff: ¡Mi turno! A mí me regalaron ¡wow! Increíble... ¡Un juego para mi Dedede Boy "Dedede legend of Dedede y el acordeón del tiempo" el título suena prometedor!

Sable: Oye Espada ¿Te regalaron lo mismo que a mí?

Espada: Si te refieres a un sable luminoso de nuestra serie de ciencia ficción favorita: "Dedede Wars" entonces sí ¡a luchar!

Meta Knight: Muchachos, tened cuidado con eso... me parece que a mí me han regalado... Crema para limpiar y pulir máscaras... ¡Curiosamente era lo que quería, gracias pequeñín!

Tiff: Escargoon, aquí hay algo para ti.

Escargoon: ¿En serio? Vaya, no pensé que Kirby pensaría en mi... ¿Un casco de fútbol americano? ¿Pero para qué...? ¡Ah ya sé!

El caracol se colocó el casco y se acercó al monarca.

Escargoon: ¡Mire señor! Sus martillazos ya no me harán da...

El sirviente del pingüino fue silenciado cuando un fuerte martillazo lo golpeó en el estómago y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

Escargoon: (mareado) La próxima vez... pediré el equipo... completo...

El asistente morado se desmayó, mientras que Regampa se acercó al Rey con un pequeño presente entre su liana.

Regampa: Reyecito, aquí tiene un regalo.

Rey Dedede: (indiferente) No es mío, el enano ya me dio algo, era una bolsa para boxear con su cara... muy buena en mi opinión.

Regampa: Jijí, pero esta se la doy yo...

Rey Dedede: ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? No he hecho ni haré nada por ti.

Regampa: ¡Claro que sí! Mientras peleaba con el Meta Caballero usted me protegió ¿recuerda?

Rey Dedede: ¿Eso hice? Meh, como sea, no fue nada, además, no hay nada que deseé en particular.

Regampa: ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada que quiera?

Rey Dedede: No, soy un Rey y tengo todo lo que quiera (entre dientes) menos derrotar al enano, pero fuera de eso no hay nada que quiera ahora.

Regampa: ¿Ni siquiera un sándwich de atún?

Rey Dedede: ... ... ... ¡Dame!

El rey abrió furiosamente su pequeño presente y devoró de un bocado el emparedado de pescado. Luego comenzó a toser y de su pico expulsó una pequeña hoja.

Rey Dedede: ¡Wagh! ¿Acaso trataste de matarme? Un momento, ¿Qué no es muérdago?

Regampa: (Ruborizada) Sí...

Rey Dedede: ¡Oye espera, tiempo fuera, como Rey de esta chusma está prohibido...! ¡Glup!

El extraño regalo se abalanzó contra el rey para, seguir la noble tradición decembrina y besó al Rey descontroladamente; al final, todos se morían de la risa mientras que su alteza estaba aturdido con marcas del nuevo lápiz labial de Regampa y algo... traumado...

Escargoon: Veo que aún tiene esa chispa con las mujeres, su alteza jaja.

Rey Dedede: (mareado) Yo no llevaba goma de mascar... (tosiendo)

Kirby: (hacia Tiff) ¡Buayo!

Tiff: ¿Para mí? Gracias, no te hubieras molestado... vaya un libro... ¿acaso será...? ¡Sí, era el libro que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo! "El despertar de un sentimiento" de uno de mis autores favoritos, Sir MetaSolider. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad Kirby!

La chica abrazó muy alegre a Kirby, luego, éste se dio la vuelta y parecía alejarse, pero la mano oportuna de Tiff lo detuvo.

Tiff: Espera Kirby ¡Faltó tu regalo!

Kirby: ¿Poyo?

Tiff: Toma, lo hice especialmente para ti, espero que te guste.

Kirby abrió con mucha alegría su obsequio esperando que fuera comida, sin embargo, en su lugar observó que era un libro muy grueso.

Kirby: (confundido) ¿Po?

Tuff: Vaya Tiff... eres rara hasta para elegir los obsequios... ¡Auch!

Tiff le había dado un golpe con su codo a su hermano, pero luego tomó el libro en sus manos y lo abrió para Kirby.

Tiff: Yo sé que hubieras preferido comida y también sé que no sabes leer, pero decidí darte este pequeño recuerdo de tus aventuras, aunque como dije, lo hice especialmente para ti.

La chica desplazó más hojas del libro y en sus páginas se veía claramente varias imágenes, dibujos y fotografías que mostraban todas las aventuras de Kirby, el primer día que llegó a Cappylandia, la primera pelea con un monstruo de Empresas Pesadillas, panorámicas con todos sus amigos jugando o haciendo cosas juntos entre otras cosas; y sin darse cuenta, Kirby tomó con sus pequeñas manitas el libro y lo comenzó a hojear por su cuenta, tomándose su tiempo para analizar y disfrutar cada imagen impresa, al llegar a la última página, se quedó contemplando la imagen final, era él y Tiff sentados encima de la una rama de Whispy Wood con hojas color púrpura; en la foto, el rosado héroe se había quedado dormido acurrucado junto a Tiff mientras la chica le leía un cuento.

Tiff: Jamás podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Kirby, pero quiero que sepas que eres una gran personita, eres nuestro protector, nuestro héroe, nuestro amigo y... una persona muy importante para todos nosotros, especialmente para... mí. Muchas gracias por tu amistad, Kirby.

Después de terminar su pequeño abrazo, Kirby siguió contemplando su regalo y, lentamente una pequeña hoja cayó encima de este. Kirby tomó la pequeña hojita de muérdago algo confundido.

Kirby: ¡Poyo, poyo!

Tiff: Sí Kirby, es una hoja de muérdago, en las historias, los programas de televisión y películas son la excusa perfecta para que dos personas se besen como lo hicieron Regampa y Dedede hace rato Jaja, pero tranquilo, no tienes por qué... ¿Kirby?

El héroe de Cappylandia tomó a su amiga de ambas manos, la miró fijamente por unos segundos y con algo de dificultad, movió su pequeña boca.

Kirby: Ti... ttt... ¡Tiff!

Tiff: ¿Dijiste mi nombre? ¡Eso es increí...!

La chica fue silenciada por un fugaz y tímido beso en su mentón, y luego fue seguido por el más tierno y fuerte abrazo que una bola rosada puede dar.

Kirby: (alegre) ¡Poyo, poyo po Ttttifffff!

Tiff: (alegre) Jaja, ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también, Kirby!

Todos: ¡Awwwww!

Y así, los dos festejaron a lo grande este maravilloso día mientras que un risueño regalo navideño observaba la curiosa escena colgada con su liana por encima de ellos.

Regampa: Gracias Kirby y Tiff. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos!

_**~Fin** _

_** ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, eso es todo, así termina este pequeño relato navideño; espero que les haya gustado, robado una sonrisa, un suspiro o que al menos hayan pasado del primer párrafo sin dormirse (?). Y nuevamente, les pido que me dejen un pequeño review, crítica u opinión al respecto; quisiera leer que les pareció.
> 
> Dedico este fic a todos los usuarios de Kirby: La Fuente de los Sueños [RIP] y también a cierto miembro que me inspiró a entrar al maravilloso mundo de Kirby y a los fanfics: Metasolider, donde quiera que este y aunque nunca termines su fic, espero que tengas éxito y te agradezco mucho por ser la inspiración que me ha hecho escribir este y otros proyectos. Un agradecimiento muy especial a un buen amigo: Bombermans, por ser la inspiración principal y lo que me animó a escribir esto en primer lugar, también por aceptar ser el conejillo de indias, que diga el Beta Reader para el fic y por todo el apoyo que me ha brindado todos estos años,¡muchas gracias tío Bombah! Finalmente, le agradezco a mis padres, una de las grandes lecciones que me han enseñado es que, siempre debemos dar sin esperar nada a cambio, espero que está gran lección haya sido plasmada correctamente aquí y que lo apliquemos diariamente, no sólo en estas fechas.
> 
> Las imágenes Boxy/Regampa es artwork oficial y pertenece a Nintendo, Hal Laboratories Inc y/o sus respectivos dueños. Los fanart usados en este fic, el primero de navidad pertenece a meta-narf , el segundo con Kirby y el muérdago es de FlowerKirby y la tercera imagen del final fue hecha por AsylusGoji91. La pieza musical usada pertenece a Kamagata Eiic.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo!
> 
> Regampa: ¡Y recuerden chamacos! ¡Los mejores regalos son los que damos y recibimos todo el año, especialmente, los que no se ven!
> 
> ¡Abúr!
> 
> ~Janyo~
> 
> ~24 de Diciembre del 2012 - 25 de Diciembre 2016~


End file.
